Because of their low axial moment of inertia, such motors are used for drive situations in which the motions of an electric motor must follow electrical instructions very quickly, for example for fast displacement of parts or for servo-assistance of motions. In a motor of this kind, the permanent magnets must not rattle, and also must not shift in an axial direction.